DeJoule
Dejoule the Energist was a major character in ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain''. She was the Human Guardian of Energy in the Blood Omen era, tainted by the corruption of the pillars and hunted down by Kain as the "scourge of the circle". Kain caught up with Dejoule (along with Bane and Anarcrothe) in Dark Eden; killing her and returning Dejoule's Insulating Cloak to the Pillars of Nosgoth, Kain was able to temporarily restore the Pillar of Energy. Biography Pre-Blood Omen era Dejoule was born to serve the Pillars as Guardian of Energy at some point in the centuries following Nosgoth's early history and, along with the immortality gifted to her by her role, Dejoule's position also allowed her power over the "harnessing and manipulation of energy" which had somewhat altered her physical state, meaning that she naturally glowed with "intense energy"*. The Pillar Token gifted to Dejoule was her insulating Cloak; which served to gather her energy and protect both Dejoule and her fellow Guardians from harmful discharges*. When the cloak was discarded, her powers would be unleashed and she would become little more than a glowing humanoid outline. After Nupraptor decended into madness,corrupting the Pillars of Nosgoth, DeJoule was affected bythe corruption and turned against the Pillars of Nosgoth, eventually joining with fellowcorrupted Guardians Bane (Nature Guardian) and Anarcrothe (States Guardian) to create Dark Eden and its creatures. Blood Omen era In ''Blood Omen'', Kain's quest diverted him into the Termogent Forest , seeking Vorador's aid in defeating Malek and when Kain emerged he spotted Dark Eden and the dome of energy rising from the tower. Suspecting the involvement of corrupted pillar Guardians, Kain travelled to the Dark Eden; passing unscathed through the dome and witnessing the hideous mutations of nature within. As Kain reached the tower at the heart of Dark Eden and found the three guardians responsible, Dejoule was initially keen to fight Kain,seeing him as a "whelp", but Anarcrothe denounced this as "ridiculous"* and summoned Malek to defend them before Teleporting away, leaving Dejoule and Bane to escape on foot. Summoning Vorador to face Malek, Kain pursued the two Guardians outside and confronted them. As Bane laid water traps for Kain, Dejoule hung back at the edge of the battlefield on a small island in a water covered area and removed her insulating cloak, unleashing her powers and turning her into a glowing form. Dejoule summoned several glowing spheres and attacked Kain using energy projectiles. After killing Bane, Kain turned his attention to Dejoule and killed her. See also: Bane and Dejoule. Once Dejoule was defeated, Kain was able to recover her ; DeJoule's Insulating Cloak; and returning it to the Pillars of Nosgoth, restored the Pillar of Energy; albeit only temporarily. Notes Dejoule's name (which can be written as "DeJoule" or "Dejoule"), is likely based on the International System of Units (SI) unit for energy (or 'work') the Joule; itself named after English Physicist James Prescott Joule; the reason for the 'francophonic' version is puzzling, though hardly surprising given the 'French' reputation of the Metric and S.I. systems. An "Energist" can be taken to literally mean "one who alters the condition of energy" Dejoule's age is not conclusively discussed in the series, but since we know that an Energy Guardian was killed by Vorador in Nosgoth's early history, Dejoule cannot be older than 500 years at the time of the events of ''Blood Omen ''(It is not clear if Dejoule was born as a direct successor to this guardian, or years later after the death of another). See also * DeJoule the Energist at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). Silicon Knights Blood Omen Character Page Blood Omen Unused Dialogue Page at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Dark Eden Dialogue Page at Nosgothic Realm. References }} Category:Blood Omen characters Category:Characters